Let it Snow
by Unofficial Schwarz
Summary: Oneshot. AyaKen. Songfic to 'Let it Snow'. Ken is watching it snow outside when Aya comes to join him.


Let it Snow

By: Nagi

Pairing: Aya/Ken

Rating: G

Notes: Songfic... I guess. Short. Some OOC-ness for Aya I think no da. For some reason this fic kinda seems stereotypical to me, as well no da. And of course: sap, sap, sap, sap, and sap! My first Aya/Ken fic, though I love the pairing and have been reading it for about a year now no da. Don't own the song... I don't even know who wrote it no da... Have a great holiday season everyone! ^__^

~~~~~~~~~

Slowly, lazily, soft white flakes of snow drifted down on the city of Tokyo. More specifically, on the flower shop called the Koneko no Sumu Ie. Although the shop was closed, being that it was 11:45 at night on Christmas Eve, one solitary figure sat by the window watching the weather's downward decent.

Ken raised his steaming mug of hot chocolate to his lips, not taking his eyes of the beautiful scene of a white-blanketed Tokyo. Softly and humming the parts he didn't remember, he sang an English tune he had learned when he was younger," Oh the weather outside is frightful. Hmm hm hmmm hm- so delightful. And since there's no place to go. Let it snow! Let it Snow! Let it snow!"

So wrapped up was the young assassin in the picture perfect view out of the window, that he didn't notice when another presence joined him in the shop until he heard Aya's voice.

"What are you singing?"

Ken started, just barely keeping his mug from spilling, as he turned to face his teammate.

"Oh! Aya, you scared me!" Ken just stared at Aya, waiting for him to say something, before he realized that he had already asked him a question. "Uhh... you wanted to know the song I was singing?"

Aya silently nodded his head as he leaned against the window Ken had been staring through. Ken quickly moved his eyes away from the other assassin, as he blushed a little. How could someone manage to look so sexy just lounging against something?

He cleared his throat a little," It's called Let it Snow'... at least, I think it is. It's an American Christmas carol. I learned it a long time ago when I was a kid. My mom and dad had a thing for Western music." Ken looked up at Aya again, expecting him to say something else, or maybe just leave out of boredom. Aya never really seemed to seek out Ken's company on purpose. More like, if he just happened to be there.

"So, why are you up this late Aya? Couldn't sleep?" Ken guessed, smiling a little. Aya almost imperceptibly nodded. Satisfied, Ken turned back to his snowflake gazing. He watched the outside for a little longer before he felt Aya's gaze on him. Turning he found the older assassin staring at him as though sizing him up. "What?"

Aya twisted toward the shop window again, not answering. Ken shrugged, not really bothered by Aya's silence. He was used to it by now. Then softly, Ken heard Aya answer him," Would you sing that song some more?"

Surprised but not displeased, Ken sang another verse," It doesn't show signs of stopping. And I've brought some corn for popping. The lights are turned way down low. Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!"

Looking at Aya after he finished this verse, Ken saw that he had visibly relaxed and had an almost smile on his face. Glowing inside with the knowledge that he had made his impassive friend smile, Ken continued.

"When we finally kiss goodnight. How I hate going out in the storm! But if you really hold me tight. All the was home I'll be warm-" Ken broke off with a gasp abruptly as strong arms encircled him around the waist from behind. Aya had moved while he was singing to directly behind Ken. He rested his head on top of Ken's while the person in his embrace struggled to draw breath because of the feeling of Aya pressed up against him.

"A-Aya???"

"Keep singing," Aya whispered in the gentlest tones Ken could ever recall hearing from his teammate.

"O-oh the fire is slowly dying. And my dear we're still good-bye-ing. But as long as you love me so. Let it snow.... Let is snow. Let it snow....."

In the distance, a clock struck midnight accompanied by twelve booming chimes signaling the new day. Inside two figures stood enveloped in each other's arms, oblivious to the sounds and sights, but not the feelings, of Christmas.

~End~

Woah! Do you want some extra fluff with your sap? Season's greetings minna-san no da! ^-^

~Nagi


End file.
